Stole my heart
by I love you Niall J Horan
Summary: Liam/Zayn Louis/Harry...Niall feels left out because hes single so no one has time for him until he sits down and has a conversation with there drummer Josh...Niall realizes hes single because he might be...gay...everything is going great until a horrible car crash changes things...find out who gets in a crash and what happend...slash NOSH...promise story is better than the summery


**Stole my heart 3**

**Chapter 1**

Three months ago Zayn and Liam got together. Harry and Louis have been fooling around for a year now but made it official a few weeks ago. Josh and Niall are the only ones that are single. Niall wondered why he was single since the fans like him a lot. He also thought about all of his band mates being gay and wondered it he too could be gay. Niall thought about it for a while now and realized he was indeed BI.

"Josh can we talk" Niall said

"Sure, what about?" Josh said grabbing Niall by the wrist and guiding him into the living room.

"I think I may be Bisexual"

"Really?" Josh said more as a happy surprise then a question

"Ohh don't act so surprised, everyone else in the band is Gay or Bi"

"Well how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Not sure, I just started noticing guys when I went out…also thought about me being the only one in the band that is single. I realized the other boys or into other guys so I thought about it and I said maybe that is why I am single"

"Have you ever kissed a male before?" Josh said with a hopeful smile because he has liked Niall for over a year now.

"No, why?"

"Kiss me"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me"

"Why?" Niall asked

"You have to like kissing a guy before you can be Bi, you can't just be Bi and then kiss a guy and then not like it" Josh said

"Well I guess I can kiss you" Niall said sitting on the edge of the couch looking at the floor.

Josh scoots over closer to Niall and puts his fingers under Niall's chin so there looking in each others eyes. Josh leaned in and pressed his lips to Niall's. Niall kissed him back after the shock wore off. The kiss was heated and lasted longer than Niall expected. Josh ran his tongue along Niall's bottom lip and Niall gave him full access right away. Niall moaned when Josh's tongue roamed his mouth. Once the kiss was over Niall stood up.

"Its getting late I should be getting home" Niall said then ran out of Josh's flat. Niall ran all the way to his apartment which was a floor down and 2 to the left. Once Niall got home he closed the door and locked it. He was freaking out about the kiss.

A week later and Niall didn't leave his apartment and never let anyone in saying he was sick. He thought about the kiss every second of everyday for the whole week. He realized in the end that he like the kiss and was slowly falling for Josh because he couldn't stop thinking about him. Finally Niall decided to get out of the house and he made a reservation at Nandos for lunch. Niall was getting ready to leave when he opened the door and Josh was standing there with his fist up like he was going to knock on the door.

"Hey, umm can I come in?"

"Umm I was just getting ready to leave" Niall said

"Oh well before you go I need to ask you something. Are you mad at me?" Josh asked

"No of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well I have been texting you all week and I can here 5 different times and you never answered one time."

"I was sick plus I was thinking" Niall said

"Well there are some things id likes to talk to you about" Josh said

"well we will have to talk later I'm going to be late for my reservation at Nandos"

"Oh well are you going alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could go with you." Josh said hopeful

Niall just wanted to go alone because he wasn't ready to talk to Josh just yet.

"Sure why not" Niall said shaking his head as he was nervous because of his new found love for josh.

"Thanks for letting me join you"

"Oh you're welcome" Niall said happily.

Once they got to Nandos they walked in and waited for the hostess.

"Hello Niall, your table is ready…will you be dinning together?"  
"Yes"

"Well here is your table ill come back in a few to take your order ok"  
"Thanks Jamie"  
"Anything for our favorite customer.

"Niall, why did you run away from me last week?"

"I just needed to think" Niall said

"Well what did you think…are you Bi?"

"Well I only kissed 'you' but that don't mean I like kissing all guys" Niall said

"Well if it makes you feel better there is a guy that I have liked for about a year now and I haven't said anything to him…he has NO clue" Josh said

"Ohh" Niall said sadly looking at his hands.

"Why do you look sad all of a sudden?"

"No reason"

Once they both ate they went back to Niall's flat.

"can I tell you something?" Josh said as they both were sitting on the couch in Niall's flat.

"You can tell me anything we are best mates" Niall said

"Niall" josh said grabbing Niall's hands "The person that I have liked for about a year now is…umm…you"

"Me?" Niall said shocked

"Yeah why do you seem so surprised?" Josh asked a little worried.

"Why me? I'm nothing special" Niall said

"I don't really know why…but I do like you and have for a long time…you're funny caring and so damn gorgeous. Josh said smiling

"Ohh." Niall said not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be embarrassed Niall, it's a huge complement even if you don't think so" Josh said leaning in to kiss Niall. Niall moved his hands to wrap them around Josh's neck. The kissed for awhile until it got heated. Josh stood them both but and then scooped Niall up bridal style lips never leaving the others. Josh brought Niall up to the bedroom and laid him very carefully on the bed. After awhile Josh pulled on Niall's shirt and for the first time that night they stopped kissing to remove both of there shirts. There lips attached again when Josh went to remove Niall's pats. Niall gladly helped then he removed Josh's pants. Josh stopped kissing Niall and stood up and then laid on his back and pulled Niall on top of him. Both of them were moaning as there boxer covers erections rubbed against each other.

"Fuck me" Josh said out of breath

"What?" Niall asked shocked that he said that.

"Fuck me"

Niall didn't say anything because he was just staring at Josh. Josh took his boxers off and then reached for Niall's boxers. Once both of there boxers were off Josh reached over to the night stand and grabbed an unopened bottle of lube.

"Rub that on your fingers then prepare me" Josh said spreading his legs wide.

"Where did this come from this isn't mine"

"I put it there a few weeks ago because I saw you staring at guys and I thought you should be prepared." Josh said

"Oh" Niall said opening the bottle.

"Now rub that on your fingers and prepare me"

"Josh…I…I can't"

"Why not? I mean we don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No I want to its just that I like you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Niall I'm not going to lie to you, this is my first time and I'm sure it will hurt but I have wanted to do this with you for a long time and I want to do this" Josh said

"Can we like make us official first so that it won't be just sex?" Niall asked

"I would never 'just' have sex with you. I wanna make love with you. Niall James Horan will you be my boyfriend?" Josh asked

"YES!" Niall shouted then they kissed

Niall the squirted some of the lube on his fingers.

"Let me know if you want to stop, I won't be mad"  
"Ok thanks"

Niall rubbed some of the lub on Josh's hole and leaned over him to kiss him. Once the started Kissing Niall pushed one of his fingers in slowly. Josh shifted so Niall paused.

"I'm ok keep going"

Josh grabbed Niall by the back of the neck and pushed him down to attach there lips. Niall now had all 3 fingers inside of Josh thrusting in and out. Josh was moaning and pushing himself down onto his fingers.

"God Niall I'm ready, just do it already" Josh moaned out Niall took his fingers out gaining a whimper of lose from Josh. Niall opened the lube and used a generous amount on his dick as he did not want to hurt Josh.

"Start slow please"

"Of course, I told you that I didn't want to hurt you and I won't ever do that. Just remember if you want me to stop just let me know ok. I won't be mad at all ok"

"Thank you" Josh said nervously while spreading his legs wider.

"Do you want to do it this way or so you want to move in a different position?"

"NO I want to do it just like this, I want to see your face when we make love" Josh said

Niall lift Josh's legs over his shoulders then positions himself. Niall leaned over to kiss Josh while pushing in to distract him.

"Wait" Josh said when Niall was only half way in.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Niall asked nervously.

"No…don't stop…just give e a minute. You're quite big so it hurts a little" Josh said

"I'll wait as long as you want" Niall said kissing Josh.

"Thanks" Josh said then went back to kissing. Josh was pushing down on Niall so he took that as an ok to push in further. He pushed in all the way in and then leaned down to kiss Josh. Niall was kissing Josh and rocking his hips causing him to scream.

"Oh my GOD did I hurt you?" Niall had a worried look on his face.

"No d-do that a-again" Josh said

"Ok" Niall said chuckling

Niall pulled out every time and then slammed into Josh as hard as he could. He changed his angel so that he was hitting his sweet spot every time. Josh finally had to let go because he was not going to last much longer.

"N-Niall I'm gonna c-cum" Josh said short of breath.

Niall started stroking Josh's member and he came with a loud scream of Niall's name. Niall followed shortly after.

"Damn your so hott when you cum" Niall said licking his lips.

Niall pulled out slowly as to not hurt Josh. He laid down next to I'm on the bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day Liam and Zayn went over to Louis and Harry's flat where they were all meeting up to go to the interview.

"Where's Niall?" Liam asked

"Not sure he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Louis said

"Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all went to Niall's flat and used there emergency key since Niall was not answering his texts. Liam went up to Niall's room to see if he was getting ready and when he knocked there was no answer so he walked in. Liam saw something he wasn't expected Niall and Josh cuddled up together sleeping. Liam walked over to the bed and Shock Niall awake.

"Niall you need to get up we are going to be late for the interview, you now have a half hour to get ready." Liam said then leaving the room.

"We should get up" Niall said

"Yeah, you wanna take a shower with me?" Josh asked

"Sure, Are we gonna tell the boys about us?" Niall asked

"If you are comfortable with that" josh said grabbing clothes for both of then out of Niall's dresser.

"Yeah I would like that a lot. Are you gonna were my clothes today?"  
"Yeah is that ok?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I don't mind." Niall said getting into the shower.

"It's easier than going home for clothes. This way we won't miss any time together." Josh said smiling.

"True and I want to spend as much time with you as I can" Niall said kissing Josh.

Josh and Niall washed up and got out of the shower and got dressed.

"I can't believe how much has happened in one night" Niall said

"Yeah me too but I'm glad that it did. You have no idea hoe long I have wanted you" Josh said Kissing Niall once he was fully dressed.

"Ok were ready, I'm going to grab something to eat real quick." Niall said to the boys that were waiting for them down stairs.

"Umm what happened with you too last night?" Liam asked

Niall and Josh looked at each other and smiled. "Nothing" They both said at the same time.

"Just stayed up late talking and fell asleep." Niall said

"Oh, Well lets go before were late" Liam said

They all got into the SUV but when Josh sat down he shot right back up because he was sore from last night so when he sat back down he sat on his legs.

"What's wrong with you Josh?" Harry asked

"Nothing…I'm fine"  
"Oh my GOD, you to had sex last night" Zayn said

"Shhh" Josh said

"How long as this been going on?" Louis asked

"Just since last night" Niall said

"Wait a second, you to got together last night and already had sex" Louis said shocked

"Shut up" Niall yelled

"Were just surprised because we didn't know that you liked guys" Liam said to Niall

"I didn't know either till a couple weeks ago when Josh kissed me"

"Finally, Josh has been in love with you for year" Zayn said

"Aww" Niall said then leaned over to kiss Josh

During the interview

"We have some questions for you boys…Umm Allib1D wants to know what the status is for Larry Stylinson" The interviewer Jeff asked

"We are in a relationship, who would have known the fans were right all along" Louis said smiling.

"And I think we should clean a few things up as well…Zayn and I are dating and have been 3 months now" Liam said

"Last night I got in a relationship with our drummer Josh" Niall said smiling huge.

"This is a lot of news for one day" Jeff laughed "You heard it here first girls all the boys are in relationships." Jeff added

The boys finished the interview and then sang a song and then went home

"Are we all still going to hang out tonight?" Harry asked

"Yep, see you all at my flat tonight" Niall said as all the boys went to there separate flat's.

Later that night all the boys came over to Niall's flat in there pajamas to hang out and watch movies.

"Josh aren't those Niall Pajamas?" Louis asked

"Yeahhhh" Josh said

"Wow only dating since yesterday and already sharing clothes that is so cute" Harry said

"Oh shut up" Niall said

"Is our little Leprechaun embarrassed" Louis said

"No" Niall said

"Aww that is to cute…even though the sex subject makes you embarrassed I bet you are a screamer" Louis said

"Lou" Liam shouted

"What I was being serious" Louis said

"Umm if you remember this morning then you would know that Josh was bottom last night" Zayn said

"Ok guys knock it off now" Liam said in his stern 'daddy direction' voice.

They all watched a few movies and then fell asleep. Liam and Zayn took the spare room…Zayn had to carry Liam as he was asleep first. Louis ad Harry both fell asleep on the couch so Zayn got them a blanket and Josh carried Niall to his Bedroom and they slept in there together.

**I really hope everyone likes this story so far. Read and Review please. Let me know what things you like to reading here and ill try to add them in.**


End file.
